Christmas Caroling: Ninja Style!
by Rabid Wolf Ninja
Summary: 15 Genin get together in Konohagakure on Christmas Eve and go Christmas caroling! The peaceful act soon turns into a caroling war.


Hello people! It's me with yet another little story! I decided I needed to make something to celebrate Christmas! The songs are in bold and my random comments that have nothing to do with the story are in italics and parenthesis. I don't own Naruto or the original versions of the Christmas songs. The plot, on the other hand, is mine.

-Rabid.

Christmas Caroling Ninja Style!

---------------------

It was the day before Christmas in the Hidden Leaf Village. Everyone's favorite group of ninjas was out Christmas caroling. Naruto had insisted on dragging everyone, including Ino, Sakura, Temari, Kankurou, Shikamaru, _(How did he manage that one?) _Chouji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Rock Lee, Tenten, and even the emo ninjas, Gaara, Neji and Sasuke._(Yay for emo-ness! They're my favorite characters from Naruto.)_

"Come on, guys!" a very excited Naruto cried to his reluctant friends that couldn't seem to keep up with the rest of the group. _(Naruto, you should leave them alone! Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara don't want to go caroling don't make them!)_ They were none other than the three emo ones.

"Let the springtime of youth allow you to keep up with us!" Rock Lee called out. The excited ones ran into the center of the village. Once the reluctant three slowly made it up, they began to sing.

**All except Sasuke:Deck the halls with thoughts of revenge,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la!  
Tis the season to avenge,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la!  
Don he does his cockatoo hair cut,  
Fa la la, la la la, la la la!  
Time to kick some weasel butt!  
Fa la la la la, la la la la!**

Most of the ninjas happily sang this. One certain ninja, however, wasn't so happy. Sasuke didn't exactly like this song. So, he decided to make up one for Naruto..._(I've wanted to comment on Sasuke's hair cut for a while now. He looks like a cockatoo!)_

**Sasuke:I saw Naruto tickle Santa Claus  
Underneath the mistletoe last night.  
He didn't see me creep  
Into his house to have a peep;  
He thought that I was tucked up in my home fast asleep.  
Then, I saw Naruto tickle Santa Claus  
Underneath his beard so snowy white;  
Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
If Hinata had only seen  
Naruto kissing Santa Claus last night.**

Sasuke glared at the blonde haired ninja as he sung. This was becoming a caroling war between the two rivals._ (Go Sasuke! You can beat the dobe any day!)_

**Naruto:Sasuke got run over by a reindeer  
Walking home from our house Christmas eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa, But as for me and Sakura, we believe.**

******He'd been drinkin' too much eggnog,  
And we'd begged him not to go.  
But he'd left his medication, So he stumbled out the door into the snow.**

******When they found him Christmas mornin', At the scene of the attack, There were hoof prints on his forehead, and icriminatin' Claus marks on his back.**

**Sasuke got run over by a reindeer Walkin' home from our house Christmas eve You can say there's no such things Santa,  
But as for me and Sakura, we believe.**

Naruto sang loudly and his voice echoed across the village. _(No! Sasuke! He got ran over! By a reindeer! Quick! What's the number for 911!?)_ Many people were now surrounding the group of Genin. A crowd formed and they watched the caroling war. It was Sasuke's turn for a comeback. Everyone was wondering what he would sing. Surprisingly, Sasuke wasn't the one that sang. _(No! Sasuke was beaten by girls! Wait... I'm a girl so that's a good thing... I think...)_

**Temari: On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me a kunai in a pear tree.**

******Sakura:On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, two blood red roses and a kunai in a pear tree.**

******Hinata:On the th-********third day of Ch-********Christmas, my tr-********true love g-********gave to me, th-********three h-********hitai-ates, t-********two b-********blood r-********red roses, and a k-********kunai in a p-********pear t-********tree.**

******Ino:On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, four exploding tags, three hitai-ates, two blood red roses, and a kunai in a pear tree.**

******Tenten:On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, five unrolled scrolls, four exploding tags, three hitai-ates, two blood red roses, and a kunai in a pear tree.**

******Temari:On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, six fuuma shuriken, five unrolled scrolls, four exploding tags, three hitai-ates, two blood red roses, and a kunai in a pear tree.**

******Sakura:On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, seven toads swimming, six fuuma shuriken, five unrolled scrolls, four exploding tags, three hitai-ates, two blood red roses, and a kunai in a pear tree.**

******Hinata: On th-********the ei-********eighth d-********day of Ch-********Christmas, my t-********true l-********love g-********gave to me, ei-********eight sw-********swords s-********slashing, s-********seven t-********toads s-********swimming, s-********six f-********fuuma sh-********shuriken, f-********five u-********unrolled s-********scrolls, f-********four e-********exploding t-********tags, th-********three h-********hitai-ates, t-********two b-********blood r-********red r-********roses, and ********a k-********kunai in a p-********pear t-********tree.**

******Ino:On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, nine senbon needles, eight swords slashing, seven toads swimming, six fuuma shuriken, five unrolled scrolls, four exploding tags, three hitai-ates, two blood red roses, and a kunai in a pear tree.**

******Tenten:On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, ten food pills, nine senbon needles, eight swords slashing, seven toads swimming, six fuuma shuriken, five unrolled scrolls, four exploding tags, three hitai-ates, two blood red roses, and a kunai in a pear tree.**

******All kunoichi:On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, eleven giant fans, t********en food pills, nine senbon needles, eight swords slashing, seven toads swimming, six fuuma shuriken, five unrolled scrolls, four exploding tags, three hitai-ates, two blood red roses, and a kunai in a pear tree.**

**All kunoichi:On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, twelve gourds of sand, ****eleven ****giant fans, ****ten food pills, nine senbon needles, eight swords slashing, seven toads swimming, six fuuma shuriken, five unrolled scrolls, four exploding tags, three hitai-ates, two blood red roses, and a kunai in a pear tree.**

The kunoichi of the group seemed to have gotten tired of listening to the bickering of the two shinobi. Their voices rang through the entire village, cutting into the silence. The crowd, which had grown quite a lot, applauded the females.

The boys couldn't let the girls have all the fun. They started singing twice as loud as the girls. Akamaru barked along.

**Naruto: I broke my bat on Sakura's head. **

**Somebody snitched on me.**

******Sasuke: I tried to fill Nii-San with lead.**

******Somebody snitched on me.**

******Shino: I spilled some ink on mother's rug; **

******I made Temari eat a bug; **

******I bought some gum with a penny slug; **

******Somebody snitched on me.**

******All boys: Oh, we're gettin' nuthin' for Christmas. **

******Mother and Father are mad. **

******We're gettin' nuthin' for Christmas, **

******'Cause we ain't been nuthin' but bad.**

******Neji: I put a tack on Sensei's chair; **

******Somebody snitched on me.**

******Shikamaru: I tied a knot in Ino's hair; **

******Somebody snitched on me. **

******Gaara: I did a dance in Father's plants,**

******Climbed a tree and ripped my pants,**

******Filled the sugar bowl with ants,**

******Kankurou: Somebody snitched on him.**

******All boys: ********So, we're gettin' nuthin' for Christmas **

**Mother and Father are mad.**

**We're gettin' nuthin' for Christmas**

******'Cause we ain't been nuthin' but bad**

******Kiba: I won't be seein' Santa Clause; **

******Somebody snitched on me.**

******Rock Lee: He won't come visit me because **

******Somebody snitched on me.**

******Chouji: Next year I'll be going straight, **

******Next year I'll be good, just wait!**

******All boys: We'd start now, but it's too late, **

******Somebody snitched on us.**

**So you better be good, whatever you do **

**'Cause if you're bad, we're warning you, **

**You'll get nothin' for Christmas!**

The crowd applauded loudly for the boys as well. The sun was going down, so they all decided on one last song.

**All Genin: We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.  
Good tidings we bring to you and your kin;  
Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

With that, the croud dispersed and went home. All of Konohagakure went to bed and eagerly awaited the arrival of their favorite fat man in a red suit to bring them gifts. Merry Christmas!

**------------ **

Well, merry Christmas, or whatever you celebrate! I don't mean any offense to those who celebrate something other than Christmas by not putting any other religions in this. And for those that may be wondering what a blood red rose has to do with ninjas or Christmas, I really don't think it does. I just thought it would sound nice! Anyways, review please!

-Rabid


End file.
